File talk:Nico Robin Post Timeskip Portrait.png
The new Pic It looks like a fanart Joekido 16:52, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Of course you know, this is an image war. They're both good portrait pictures, so let's just ignore the eye color and go for whichever one is better as a portrait. After all, they're both right. Ryuzakiforever 04:54, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Age difference This new portrait is fine, but there's something that bothers me. This is her 18-year old self from Film Z, yet she is normally 30. I don't mean to nitpick, and I know the differences aren't obvious unless you pay close attention, but still, isn't that a little misleading ? I would be in favor of reverting to the portrait from chapter 699, or using a portrait of her 30-year old self from Film Z. What do you think ?Totoofze47 (talk) 18:16, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Manga until we get 30 year old anime. 18:26, April 29, 2013 (UTC) OK, I'll try to find a suitable image from the anime. In the meantime, I'll revert to the portrait from chapter 699. Totoofze47 (talk) 18:31, April 29, 2013 (UTC) I just found a more suitable image from Film Z, I'm uploading it as I speak. Totoofze47 (talk) 18:36, April 29, 2013 (UTC) You can't tell the difference. 18:47, April 29, 2013 (UTC) As I said on your user page, yes, you can tell the difference. They're subtle, but they're still there, and they are misleading to those who can notice them. That would be like using a portrait of pre-timeskip Luffy on the Corrida Colosseum template, it doesn't represent the character well. I know I sound picky, but I just don't see why we can't shift to a more accurate image.Totoofze47 (talk) 19:07, April 29, 2013 (UTC) I got a better image so ok. 20:08, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Edit War Keep the appearance up to date. The eye color is not important. Genocyber (talk) 03:48, June 17, 2013 (UTC) "Once again an astounding logic from Genocyber! I just hope he can keep up like this." And one again, stupid comments with Sewil acting like he owns the place! Genocyber (talk) 03:25, June 18, 2013 (UTC) Sewil does not act like he owns the place but he does abide by our rules... MasterDeva (talk) 08:54, June 18, 2013 (UTC) Sure Deva, he's a real class act. I make a reason why the anime is better, and I get stupid attitude in response. Keep up the good work on being biased!. Genocyber (talk) 10:03, June 18, 2013 (UTC) Instead of keeping the default version during an edit war you keep reverting! Are you mental or simply oblivious to that fact? As for the being biased part, remember this? That's as biased as it can get. MasterDeva (talk) 10:26, June 18, 2013 (UTC) Oh, you were serious, sorry. Well, the manga image is after the time-skip, so it is her latest appearance. The eye colour is important, since it's either canon or not canon. You wouldn't use Luffy if his hair was white in the anime, now would you? Or maybe you would... Yes, you probably would. Deva: I had good reason on that. I personally found that one you linked to just look much prettier with the fishes. Added more to her dancing, but that was just me I guess...and it seems most of the time unless I revert, nobody will pay attention to something I will bring up in a talk page. Sewil: Remember when Kuma was orange? Colors change. Sometimes they're worth noting, other times its so minor a detail that its not worth it. Robin has different colored eyes on the colorspreads...but yet they are black in the comic, so that must mean we should just use black/white since its the original right? Use some common sense. If something is changed in the anime, its not a mistake. Would it really kill you to just write in her appearance back they are a different color in the manga? Genocyber (talk) 23:20, June 18, 2013 (UTC) Her major eye color on the spreads/color walks/other stuff is brown. Don't know why you're dragging the manga chapters which are black & white into this but I guess that's to be expected from you. So basically your logic is that we shouldn't use he real eye color because it's a minor detail? What? It looks better in the manga. Better depth, higher detail, correct eye color. But you wanna use the anime because... why, exactly? Oh, that's right. You're biased. What do you mean REAL color??? We've had 600+ episodes, 11 movies of the show and yet somehow your saying that this is all some elaborate mistake, that the colorists have been doing all this time and the eye color is still wrong...because its done differently in a few colorspreads? This better depth you keep saying...the show is in color! Color....with shadow and lighting! Ooohhh...what more do you want? Genocyber (talk) 02:56, June 19, 2013 (UTC) To be fair, Oda originally had Robin's eyes colored blue. That's why they're blue in the anime. However, later he changed it to brown and stuck with it. Every colored image by Oda from the Jaya Arc and on, including movies, depicted Robin with brown eyes. So the brown eye seems to be her more official color scheme. However, I don't think her portrait needs to be "official", as it's specifically used for recognition. Her anime portrait is still a portrait of Robin. It's still the same character, and it looks much better than the manga's tilted angle and sketchy quality. I'm for the anime. 04:42, June 19, 2013 (UTC) It's not a sketch and it's not titled, she's just not looking forward, her head is frontal at least 90%. How can you seriously say the quality is sketchy? Have you ever seen a drawing ever? There's a difference between hand drawings and computer drawings. @Genocyber: I just noticed your response to me. It's one thing to upload an image because you think it's pretty but it's another to senselessly revert to said picture THREE times for no good reason. Especially after it has been specifically pointed out to you that the illustrated person in question is hardly visible at all! How can you call that "good reason" is beyond me. This has happened multiple times already. Most of the "arguments" you give only serve to insult people's intelligence. Either you believe that we must be really stupid or you just never learn and it looks like banning you did nothing to correct that behaviour either. I'm aware that "common sense is not so common" but this is ridiculous. Whether you do it on purpose or not whichever option we choose from it still is a lose-lose situation. MasterDeva (talk) 17:24, June 19, 2013 (UTC) I don't even know why your bringing that up now when its irrelivant. I'm not touching that picture anymore, and that was a good while ago. I am trying to make my case here, which seems that no matter what reasons I have, I just get ignored and called an idiot around here. Genocyber (talk) 21:52, June 19, 2013 (UTC) Since you do not understand why I brought it up I'll elaborate to help you undertand. I wouldn't have posted the above if you hadn't written "good reason" but wrote "reason" instead. Most of the time you give no "reasons" when you argue with people, but simply ignore the arguments of others and present your opinion as fact. If you think people are treating you like an idiot, maybe you shouldn't act like one and maybe stop giving them an excuse to do so in the first place. In place of attacking the person try to attack the argument instead, not the other way around. MasterDeva (talk) 10:33, June 23, 2013 (UTC) You're going off topic. This is about the picture here, not any others. Are people around here so stubborn that something so fickle as eye color will effect the avatars picked? I said it before and said it again. Just write in the color differences in her appearance bio, because this isn't important to keep dragging on time and time again. The manga picture makes it look out of date when the anime is going strong, and she's kept up the appearances without major change. I want to call a vote to decide this, since this is what we need and has not been done. Genocyber (talk) 11:27, June 24, 2013 (UTC) How is it off topic when you started talking about getting ignored? Did you not want a response to that? >genologic It's not out of date since she didn't change appearance, we went over this already. The manga is far more detailed and with the correct eyecolor but you just wont accept it since you don't read comics apparently, so sure, have a poll. Glhf. If you want to make a poll, do it correctly. State exactly when the poll will close, add the category, say that people must have 300 edits and be registedred for 3 months etc. 16:07, June 24, 2013 (UTC) It's closed one week after it is opened, the timecode will be given whenever it opens (then you just use math). The category is not to be added UNTIL it opens, but I'll add the 300 edits 3 months stuff. Actually, image polls usually last 5 days. Anyways, I don't think we need a poll. A lot of people have said they support the manga version, and it seems to clearly outnumber the anime supporters. To those who want anime, why not try to find a suitable Film Z image? (I'm going to attempt to do so.) Most of the manga people support it because of the eye color, but I'd support a Film Z image if it had good quality. 22:36, June 24, 2013 (UTC) Not that many stated it anywhere. The eye color really doesn't matter that much. Just stupid manga vs anime crap all over again. SeaTerror (talk) 02:01, June 25, 2013 (UTC) It's canon color scheme vs. non-canon actually. 02:22, June 25, 2013 (UTC) I think most of the anime people could be waiting for the Manga vs. Anime forum to finish. 18:02, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Let's just open the poll and get this over with. 13:39, June 27, 2013 (UTC) I say hold back on the poll. I think finishing Forum:Manga vs. Anime for portraits should be what decides what we do for this image. This image is central to some of the arguments in that forum, and deciding to poll it separately undercuts the value of the forum. We need a wide-reaching decision from the forum, so if people want to do something about this image, we should force them to actually post in the forum. We should cancel this poll ASAP. 14:17, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Polls are supposed to be agreed upon before you make them, Staw. I've already told you this before. Quit breaking the rules. 17:53, June 27, 2013 (UTC) I didn't break any rules. 18:24, June 27, 2013 (UTC) It was agreed here. So yes, you did. 18:36, June 27, 2013 (UTC) The test poll was already made, nobody complained, so no, I didn't break the rules. 18:37, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Nobody complained because it was still being discussed. Even Galaxy said "I don't think we need a poll". Respect our rules. It's best to leave this discussion on hold for right now until that Portrait forum is finished, so let's save this. 19:03, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Hey, so since the portrait forum is finished, should we discuss this once again? 06:48, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Poll This poll will decide which image to use. The poll opened on June 27 at 14:00 UTC and will close at July 2 at 14:00 UTC. To vote you must have at least 300 edits and you must have been registered here for at least 3 months. Use the anime image # # # Use the manga image # 13:44, June 27, 2013 (UTC) # # So it seems that the poll has no effect. Why was it cancelled? Regardless we should be talking this over. AsuraDrago 01:13, September 9, 2013 (UTC) Discussion 2 Since the eye color doesn't matter and the current image is way too small I say we either use this or this since it's straight on. The first one is better since it's higher quality though. this one could potentially work too but it's a bit off. Dressrosa might also have a good portrait image we could get from the anime. SeaTerror (talk) 22:55, September 28, 2015 (UTC) I suggest we check Post-PH and Dressrosa for better options first. But yeah, the eye color doesn't matter and the current pic is pretty bad. 22:57, September 28, 2015 (UTC) I'd go with one of the anime version's its just eye color, its not like a major facial detail is off, its still good. The manga version needed to be replaced a long time ago AsuraDrago 23:18, September 28, 2015 (UTC) If we can find a good anime portrait from the latest episodes then go for it. 10:23, September 29, 2015 (UTC) I'm for a change, but not those image linked already. Find a new image, and once you have that, we can reopen this discussion. 13:26, September 29, 2015 (UTC) You don't decide that. It's a community thing. We can use any of those images or a new one. There is absolutely nothing wrong with especially the first image. SeaTerror (talk) 18:19, September 29, 2015 (UTC) The second image looks particularly good in terms of facial details, the others not so much... MasterDeva (talk) 19:33, September 29, 2015 (UTC) I dont mind using one of the anime images we already have, but it would be nice if somebody can find a better one. 20:36, September 29, 2015 (UTC) I say the best one we have is the first one I linked. The only "flaw" to it is it's at a slight angle. The second one isn't as high quality and the third makes her look more like Hancock. I only included it since it was straight one like the 2nd one too. SeaTerror (talk) 05:18, September 30, 2015 (UTC) An image with her smirking would be preferable, as that is her default expression most of the time. KingCannon (talk) 11:12, September 30, 2015 (UTC) I closed the discussion since everyone that had posted said "find something new" and did not want to talk about the versions you linked. We shouldn't settle for what's already linked. None of them are great. I think the current manga version has the best pose, etc, it's only problem is it is too small. The first one has terrible art and a worse angle. The second one has all blurry steam effect from PH as well as all the sweat. The third one is alright, but the art quality isn't fantastic. So let's please look for something better before we get lost in arguing about four shitty images. 13:58, September 30, 2015 (UTC) There is absolutely no "terrible art" in the first image. The only thing wrong with it is the angle. SeaTerror (talk) 18:58, September 30, 2015 (UTC) First image Robin has an oversized left pupil. It makes her look weird. KingCannon (talk) 15:55, October 2, 2015 (UTC) So a nonissue then. SeaTerror (talk) 22:48, October 2, 2015 (UTC) Her eyes and nose are not totally drawn in the first one. Again, we should close this while someone looks for a new version. Just mark it with and we'll get on with more important issues, instead of leaving this active for 6 months. 22:58, October 2, 2015 (UTC) What JSD said. 14:28, October 3, 2015 (UTC) Alright, we wait for a better image. 17:17, October 5, 2015 (UTC) Discussion III So I stumbled on this beauty from Episode 713. The hat, of course, is exclusive to the Dressrosa Arc, but it doesn't really take up a lot of the image which is otherwise really good. Thoughts? Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 22:52, October 23, 2016 (UTC) Isn't the reason we don't use anime because of the eye color? :海賊☠姫 (talk) 23:23, October 23, 2016 (UTC) Well the last discussion pretty much agreed that eye color was not very important, which is why I started this discussion in the first place. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 00:34, October 24, 2016 (UTC) I don't mind using this anime one instead.--Xilinoc (talk) 02:39, October 24, 2016 (UTC) Looks rather off. It's too zoomed in, even the chin is cut off. Eyes look huge too. 03:05, October 24, 2016 (UTC) What Awaikage said. If we're OK with anime, the 1st one on this file is better. :海賊☠姫 (talk) 03:33, October 24, 2016 (UTC) I think the slightly zoomed-in image is better than the zoomed-out manga image we have now, though. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 13:45, October 24, 2016 (UTC) I agree with Hime and Kage on this one. 18:23, October 27, 2016 (UTC) Yeah, I feel like the proposed image is off, too zoomed in and the eyes is disturbing. 20:18, October 27, 2016 (UTC) Agreed with those above. 17:24, November 13, 2016 (UTC) ^ Same 18:52, November 13, 2016 (UTC) Clear majority, keeping the old one. 19:19, November 13, 2016 (UTC) New Zou arc image I saw that the image was reverted to the Zou arc image without opening a new discussion. Since this Zou image has not been discussed yet I figured that it warranted a discussion. I think the manga image is better because something about the hair seems off to me. 12:58, May 14, 2017 (UTC) Chin and forehead/hairline look off. I support keeping the manga as well. 13:07, May 14, 2017 (UTC) On the Manga Pic you cant see anything, its too small. the anime pic is better by far CharlotteSmoothie (talk) 21:01, May 21, 2017 (UTC) We've gotten a higher quality version of the manga picture and no one has cared about this discussion for months, so closing. 23:06, September 30, 2017 (UTC) Yet Another Discussion Since eye color is no longer obligated, what's wrong with this (it was already suggested before but since then the eye color issue was null)? Rhavkin (talk) 14:01, November 15, 2017 (UTC) I see nothing wrong with it. There really is no reason to use the low quality manga version. SeaTerror (talk) 17:38, February 3, 2018 (UTC) Her face looks off. I don't know if it's the angle or just bad art, but it looks like her head is wider than it should be. And I just noticed she doesn't have eyelashes. 05:54, April 20, 2018 (UTC)